Growing Pains
by cloudsarefluffy
Summary: -COMPLETE- It was supposed to be like any other case. Dean and Sam show up, kill or burn something, recite some Latin verses- it'd be over, finished for good. It seems that this time, the Winchesters have two weird cases of angels on their hands instead. DESTIEL. SABRIEL. M for slash. Mainly PWP.
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note: _**

**This is kind of a PWP (not with kids GOD DAMN NO, its later on.) but it takes a bit to get there + emotional baggage and shit.**

**M for later chapters- obviously. :D**

**(I plan on having wing!kink in here so be excited.)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

It was supposed to be like any other case. Dean and Sam show up, kill or burn something, recite some Latin verses- it'd be over, finished for good. However, it seemed it didn't want to work out that way.

The lady had contacted to brothers through John's old cell that was kept in the glovebox, her voice frantic over the phone, "Is- is John Winchester there?"

"No…" Dean took a breath, "I'm Dean, his eldest son."  
Admitting to people over and over again that his father died last year was beginning to wear the hunter down.

"Oh, well he said that if I needed him to call. If he's not there tell him I'll call later then-"

"I'm afraid John's dead."

She clenched the phone tighter, as Dean heard the plastic strain over the line, "Well then… Can you come take care of these things for me? I'm not sure how to deal with them, they aren't the ordinary stuff."

Dean mentally sighed, "Did you try salt or-"

"_Of course I did! _ I'm not stupid as you seem to believe! Look I just- nothings working and I don't know if I'm safe or not… They're kids- or they at least look like two kids."

Sam was in the hotel room now, eyebrows raised at John's phone pressed against his older brother's ear, "We'll look into it. Text us the details and we'll be over as soon as we can."

"Oh thank you!"

Dean hung up.

Sam crossed the room, sitting on the worn mattress across from Dean, "Who was that?"

"Some lady," he set the phone on the bedside table, "apparently she's got something after her. She says it's kids or trying to be."

"Do you think it could be demons or something?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope. She told me she already tried the whole salt test. She said nothing worked."

"Did she try everything, then?"

Dean shrugged, "If she knew about dad and when and why to call- then I'm sure she knows the basics to figure out what in the hell they are. As soon as she sends the text we're off."

Ironically, the phone vibrated on the bedside table, and the brothers got up and left.

The black Impala stopped in front of a small house. It was quaint, ordinary. Barely anyone would know that inside something strange was going on- something that required Winchester aid to get rid of. Dean walked up to the door, knocking on the white wood.

The woman opened the door immediately, "Can I help you?"

"More along the lines of us helping you. You called. I'm Dean, this is my younger brother, Sam."

She looked relieved, "Thank God you two are here… They were beginning to drive me crazy."

"What's happened happened to make you say that?" Sam raised a brow, tilting his head.

There was a yell from inside, "Sarah! Gabriel's trying to steal my candy again!"

The brother's looked at each other, eyebrows furrowing in shared confusion. There was an exasperated sigh from the doorframe, it's tone saying "I told you two so." and Sarah turned to go into the kitchen. Dean and Sam followed, curious to see what they were going to have to take care of.

They both froze at the sight before them.

There sat two little boys, barely over the age of four or five tangled up on the floor. One of them was trying to get a small piece of chocolate out of the other's hand, the boy holding it struggling and trying to pop it in his mouth. Dean almost chuckled, but held it as Sarah looked at them with eyes of a woman on the brink.

"Who are you?" One looked up, his amber hair and brown eyes watching the Winchesters closely.

The boy underneath him stopped, looking upwards on the floor and staring straight at Dean with piercing blue eyes, "Why are you here?"

Sam cleared his throat, "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. We're here to help."

The boys got off of each other, standing in the kitchen. Dean nearly bit his tongue when he saw the small wings on their backs. He quickly grabbed Sam's arms and dragged him out into the other room.

"What the hell are those things?"

Sam bit his lip, "Your guess is as good as mine Dean… I don't even know why they have wings-"

"It's because we're angels."

The brothers jumped at the voice beside them, the small boys looking up at them with innocent eyes. They just stared for a moment, Sam and Dean unsure how to respond to the amber-haired child's comment.

"I'm Gabriel, this is Castiel. He's my little brother."

Sam nodded, "Alright Gabe- uh, you're angels, then?"

Cas nodded, "We have wings and all of that- it's amazing. We're just learning how to glide- though Gabriel got stuck inside a tree the other-"

"I did not!" The eldest hissed.

Dean looked towards Sam who just shrugged, Dean took initiative, "Hey, wanna go to a park or somthin'?"

The boys brightened, smiles appearing on their faces and they nodded quickly. The Winchesters watched as the two ran off and said goodbye to Sarah. Dean was unsure if they understood if they knew they were never going to see her again.

They all piled into the Impala, Dean giving Sam the responsibility of watching them while he drove. It seemed to be a hard job. Gabe and Castiel were arguing in the backseat about who was going to get to swing first. The hunters looked at each other with stressed looks as the kids in the back screamed at each other.

No wonder Sarah looked like she was about to go insane.

"Hey! Stop yelling back there or I'm gonna pull over so fast and stop this car with no intention of ever getting to the park!" Dean yelled over their arguing.

Gabe and Castiel stopped immediately.

Thank God for small miracles…

"Heard that!" Gabe pouted.

Dean sent him a look from the rearview mirror and Gabe shut his mouth and sat still.

Sam chuckled as the Impala pulled up to the park, Castiel and Gabriel almost jumping in the back seat. Dean looked at them and smiled. It had been a long time since he and Sammy only had the worries of childhood on his mind, and to see these two still in it brought back good memories between himself and his little brother.

The only differences really were the raven wings on Castiel's back and the amber and white speckled wings on Gabe's.

"Hey, can you guys sheathe your wings or something?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded, "A little. Sarah tried working with us on that, it's kind of hard to do but we're getting better at it."

The brothers walked after the two in front of them, the small angels- or whatever they were- ran in front of them and jumped onto the playground. Not many other people or kids were around, so watching them from afar wouldn't be so bad. Dean and Sam sat down on a bench.

Dean's hands were in his pockets, fiddling with several coins, "What do you think they are exactly?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting the wings, that's for sure."

"You and me both, Sammy."

Sam watched as Gabe swung on the monkey-bars, "Do you really think they actually might be angels?"

The eldest brother sighed, "I have no idea… I'm just kind of lost. I wasn't planning on taking on two kids from this at all- that Sarah lady owes us big time."

"Think we should go to Bobby's? It might work out considering no one visits and they won't have to worry about their wings. Plus, Bobby can keep an eye on them both while we go do some hunts, worse comes to worse. He might even be able to tell us what they are for sure."

"That might be best. Seems like we're going on a road-trip."

The hunters watched as Castiel and Gabriel played on the playground. They even chuckled as Castiel pushed Gabe down the slide when he wasn't expecting it. For Dean, this was something he wasn't expecting on at all. He thought they were going to be shapeshifters or some weird type of creature they had yet to discover. Dean watched as Castiel slid down the slide and smiled at him.

Sam sat silently beside his older brother, eyeing the creamy tan-topped and speckled white wings as they opened when Gabriel swung. The youngest Winchester was chuckling at Gabriel's expression of pure joy as the wind caught and ruffled his feathers. The young boy looked towards Sam and laughed.

The two fell asleep in the back of the car as Dean drove towards Bobby's. The Impala purred as Sam read beside Dean, trying to figure out what Gabriel and Castiel were as the highway flew underneath the tires. The Winchesters just hoped they'd get answers.

"We're going to stop in the next mile or so for the night, okay?" Dean told them, the par in the backseat waking up and shuffling on the leather.

"My neck hurts…" Castiel whined.

Gabriel flexed his right wing, "Yeah well I slept on my feathers funny."

Sam and Dean chuckled.

The motel room wasn't much, a pullout bed for the boys and the usual two mattresses for the hunters. Nothing too different from when they usually rented them, only that Castiel and Gabriel were with them now. The two however, fell asleep cuddling into each other without much fuss. Dean sighed, laying down on his bid and closing his eyes.

"This was supposed to be like any other job… Why do we keep gettin' things like this sprung on us?"

Dean could hear his brother shrug, "Beats me. Let's just get some sleep while we can- I'm sure they'll awake and fighting in no time."

Sam was right of course.

Dean woke up to two people yelling beside him, he wasn't expecting to see Castiel and Gabriel taller than they were they night before. Dean nearly fell out of his bed with a yelp as he noticed the height change. Going from the soundless stare Sam was giving, he noticed too.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, wings flexing as if to cover himself, "Is there something on me?"

Gabriel just shook his head, "No, they're reacting like Sarah did when she first found us. I don't think us growing like this is normal."

The Winchesters shot each other worried glances. They both hadn't thought that the small boys before them could change so drastically in the night. Bobby was going to have a field day with this. Dean sighed, rubbing his temple to fend off the oncoming headache. Sam just sighed beside him and went to take a shower.

"So, you tend to grow several inches in a night, have fluffy wings, and you're telling me you're angels?" Dean asked, his disbelief edging his voice.

Castiel nodded, "Yes. Gabriel and I can hear the voices of heaven right now."

"Every second?"

"Every single one."

Dean blinked, "So why is it you two kid angels are here on Earth?"

Gabriel and Castiel looked towards the floor, Gabe answering, "If we knew before it was taken away from us. We had our memories erased or something- Cassie and I get flashbacks sometimes."

"What would make heaven or God so pissed he'd wipe your slates and turn you into kids?"

"We don't know… When Sarah found us we were literally babies. She's had us for two weeks."

Dean swallowed,mostly talking to himself, "Isn't that just grand? …"

"It's not our faults," Castiel defended, "but then again we don't know if it was… Either way Gabriel and I aren't bad. The worst that happened with Sarah was accidently breaking one of her cups because it was too hot on my hand, and Gabriel snapping one of her chairs because his feathers got stuck in honey once."

Dean just sat silently on the bed.

The road-trip was beginning to become too much for Castiel and Gabriel. They were whining in the backseat that their wings were cramping and they needed to stretch them. By the end, Dean was fuming and Sam had probably run his hand through his hair from stress hundreds of times. Bobby gave them a confused look as they practically sprinted from the car. Gabriel and Castiel sat silently in the back seat.

"Why in the hell are there two kids in the Impala?"

Dean sighed, "We got a call from this woman dad used to know, Sarah- she was saying she had two things that looked like kids and she had no idea what the fuck they were. Before you ask- she did all the tests and stuff- nothing. Dude, they even have wings."

"Wings?"

Sam nodded, "Seriously. We're as confused as you are, but it gets worse. They grew several inches overnight. It's like their sped up or something."

"They say their angels." Dean continued, glancing back at the Impala, "Apparently they got their hard drives wiped and they get flashbacks. We came to you because we don't have a damn clue as to what they are or what to do."

Bobby just nodded to himself, telling the boys to get Castiel and Gabriel out of the car. The two boys complied eagerly, happy to be outside the cramped metal casing of the Impala, stretching their wings. Castiel's had grown shinier and now had specks of silver and white if the light shone at a certain angle. Gabriel's had gotten more muscle and were beginning to reach his head.

Bobby watched as they closed in, "What are y'alls names?"

"I'm Castiel and this is my brother Gabriel. We're sure that Dean and Sam have explained everything."

"For six-year-olds you're kind of articulate."

Castiel smiled, "It's natural to us."

Bobby led them all inside, going into his study where papers and books littered the floor and tables. Empty beer bottles were quickly put aside as Castiel and Gabe walked in. They became distracted by all the texts on demons and hunter lore as the Winchester brothers going straight to business. It took several hours of research and debating and they still came up with nothing. By the end, the trio had at least three beers each.

"Dean?" Castiel came inside the study, covered in dirt and black hair ruffled, "What's with all of the cars here?"

"It's a scrap yard."

"What does a scrap yard's purpose serve?"

Dean chuckled, "It helps you find car parts to replace bad or damaged ones. Bobby helped me rebuild the Impala outside I don't know how many times."

Bobby smiled, "Knowin' how you two drive the count won't stop."

"Hey! It's not our fault people shoot at us all the time and demons like to rough her up! My baby's got all her battle scars from hunting trips, and not a single one from me!"

"What about your initials carved into it?" Castiel questioned, "Gabriel and I saw them."

Dean blinked, "Those are from when Sammy and I were kids…"

Castiel nodded, "What are hunting trips?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "There's a better time for that."

"Oh, okay. I'll be outside with Gabriel."

"Don't wreck anything!" Bobby called out, "They're almost like you two ijits."

Dean chuckled then sighed, "Thanks Bobby. Anyways, Sam and I might take some cases on, but we promise they'll just be salt and burns that are nearby."

Bobby nodded, "Alright, as long as you are completely dumping those kids on me."

Dean and Sam left, going outside to get inside the Impala. Castiel and Gabriel were running around, chasing each other in between the rusting cars. They saw the hunters and ran up to them, smiles wide on their little faces.

"Where are you guys going?" Gabe asked.

Sam smiled, "We're going to do some work for a bit. We may be back in a few days, and Bobby will be watching you. Listen to everything he says and follow it to the letter."

"I don't understand…" Castiel looked towards the dirt, "Why do you have to go?"

"We have stuff we have to do- trust us. It's okay Cas, we'll be back soon."

The small angel seemed to brighten at the nickname, "Alright. See you guys in a bit then!"

They watched as the black Impala reversed back out onto the road, and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note: _**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. ):**

**But then again I at least updated and my 3-day-weekend is officially over since I'm getting ready for school currently.**

**You know how that bullshit goes.**

**Anyways- here you go!**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

"You boys better get here quick, they're drivin' me insane- Gabriel you put that blow torch down or I'll come over there and grab you by the ears!"

Dean chuckled as Bobby continued on the phone, "God bless, I swear I got sixty more stress wrinkles and gray hairs 'cause of these boys… Castiel! You get down from that pile of cars, you're going to clip your wings or somethin'!"

"We're already on our way Bobby. It just took a little longer than expected because the spirit was attached to some fountain pen after we burned the bones."

"Well I'll find that spirit and give a piece of my mind for making you two ijits take longer than necessary- oi! You lay a finger on that hammer and you'll be praying for your ass to stop achin' for weeks!"

Sam laughed as the phone call ended, "Seems like Bobby's at his limit."

Dean smiled, "Can you blame them."

"I wonder how tall they are now."

"No doubt they have to at least seem eight or nine now, we've been gone for five days."

They remained silent after that, the Impala heading towards Bobby's scrap yard. When they arrived however, they could hear Bobby yelling at the two angels- they decided they were telling the truth- about how they should not disobey him again.

Castiel was pouting when they walked in, Gabriel defiantly standing in the corner. As soon as the boys laid eyes on the Winchesters they ran up and hugged them. They were even taller since they left. Gabriel's wings were now over his head and Castiel's were beginning to reach his, as they were longer and leaner than his brothers. Dean smiled and laughed at the sigh of relief from Bobby.

"I was thinking I was about to have a stroke. I'm going out for a much deserved beer, don't call me in six hours unless it's an absolute emergency- and I mean it." Bobby just walked out of the house without another word.

"What did you do to the poor man?"

Castiel grabbed Dean's jeans between his fingers, "We were just playing is all… Gabe and I were trying to fly now our wings are stronger and can probably handle our weight."

Gabe nodded, holding Sam's hand, "He got angry with us for that- we didn't crash into anything, it was only close calls!"

Dean looked towards his little brother. Cas and Gabe were covered in dirt, flakes all over their wings and black smudges of car grease on their faces. Dean sighed, holding Castiel's hand as he led him to the bathroom.

"You guys are filthy as hell." Sam laughed from behind, "Time to fix that."

Dean lead Castiel to the small bathroom upstairs. He grabbed a few towels and soap and asked Cas if he knew what he was supposed to do. The silence from him as he looked towards the floor answered his question. Dean quickly explained, telling the small angel what to do and leaving him to it.

It wasn't until five minutes later that Dean's name was called from the bathroom.

"What is it, Cas?"

"I can't-" the angel trying flexing around, "reach my wings."

Dean raised a brow, "What do you expect me to do?"

Castiel looked towards the floor, the towel wrapped around him, "Can you clean them for me?"

"With what?"

"A toothbrush will be adequate."

Dean just sighed, walking Castiel out of the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bed. He took the toothbrush in his hand and brushed along the grain of his feathers. Castiel relaxed, even fell asleep as Dean got all of the bits of dirt and car grease out of them. By the end Dean had to shake Cas to tell him he was done.

The small angel blinked his eyes away from sleep, just putting on a t-shirt and boxers before going under the covers of the bed and falling asleep. Dean found himself chuckling, picking up the dirty toothbrush and heading for the door.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel mumbled.

"You're welcome Cas." Dean shut the door.

Sam was sitting beside Gabriel in the tub. Somehow he had managed to get soap in his eyes and flailed around in the shower till Sam came in to help. Tears were still going down his cheeks from irritated eyes as Sam washed off the offending soap. He was still chuckling about it when Dean knocked and opened the door.

"What happened with him?"

"He got soap in his eyes." Sam laughed, "Twice."

Gabriel pouted, eyes still blinking and watery, "I did not!"

Dean just chuckled, "It's fine Gabe, just means you angels are perfect after all."

Sam just laughed again as Dean left and went outside of the room. Inside the tub Gabriel was trying to glare but found his eyes wouldn't cooperate. Soon, water was run through them and they only stung and puffed up. Sam was still chuckling at the child angel.

"I can take away your voice with the snap of my fingers…" Gabriel muttered.

"And I'll leave you to your own destructive bathing ways."

It made him turn, "Sorry…"

"Thought so."

Gabriel climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Sam smiled, closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room. Dean was opening his first beer, handing one over to Sam. They both sighed in relief at the taste rolling down the back of their tongues.

"It's going to be a rough ride."

"You bet your damn ass it is."

Sam chuckled, "Flight lessons, apparently bathing lessons- oh God, we have to have the puberty talk with them."

Dean cringed, "Dude- no…"

"I don't even know what puberty for angels is like-"

"I don't want to!" Dean gave Sam a look like he was crazy, "Dude stop, you're making this so awkward…"

Sam took a swig, "Wait till it happens."

"I will shoot you."


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Note: _**

**MY BRAIN EITHER NEEDS TO STOP COMING UP WITH STORY IDEAS OR SCHOOL NEEDS TO GO.  
I think we all know which I'd rather have happen.**

**Anyways, here's another chapter- SMUT IS INCOMING. (LATER) :D**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel were around thirteen or fourteen now.

Gabriel had gotten a little taller, alongside his amber hair length. His wings were strong enough to fly him for a few good hours before they got tired, and he was getting better at hiding them longer. However, his progress was stunted by his tongue. Alongside earning his ability to fly, his snarky smart-ass comebacks were driving Dean and Bobby up the wall. Sam however, found it funny- but that's mainly because Gabe never gave him any lip.

Castiel however, was opposite of his brother. Sure, he had gotten taller as well- but he just seemed to grow even more innocent than before. He wasn't as energetic as a child, he was quieter and calmer. Castiel often read alongside Bobby and helped out with research for hunts, mostly finding locations or making fake ID's. His wings had gotten over his head now, and they were shiny and now even sparkled as if they had glitter or stars in them- they could fly him for several more hours than Gabe's could. The only difference in his behavior was he clung more onto Dean than anybody.

"Can we go on the next hunt with you guys?" Gabe begged, more directed towards Sam.

"I dunno, Dean?" he looked over to his older brother who was getting his shirt held onto by Castiel, "Do you think they're ready?"

Dean thought, looking down at Cas, "You think you can do a salt and burn?"

Castiel nodded, "I think I can. We are angels after all."

"As long as all of you are safe- and Gabriel, you better keep a lid on the mouth of yours…" Bobby pointed, "I don't need any spirits causin' trouble because you piss them off in Latin."

The salt and burn hadn't gone too bad. Dean and Sam taught Castiel and Gabriel how to wield a knife, to burn the bodies, and some incantations (which Castiel already knew, of course) just in case. It had gone normally, till the whole damn graveyard came to life. They supposed it had been an unmarked indian burial ground before, and the bodies were removed to have the cities dead take their place. In the end, Dean didn't blame the ghosts, saying he'd be pretty pissed too.

Castiel was still fidgeting in the back seat, having his wing been attacked, while Gabriel just sat silently- which was unusual. Sam looked over to Dean with a worried expression, but his older brother just gave him a curt nod before looking back towards the asphalt. The angels were quiet the whole way back.

"How did it go?" Bobby asked.

"Well, turns out it was a burial ground before- and a whole lot of vengeful spirits were there to greet us." Dean sighed, feeling Castiel behind him holding onto his jacket.

Bobby softened his gaze a little, "Oh.. Sam, Dean- can I talk to you privately?"

Gabriel glared at him for sending Sam away, but remained silent. Both of the angels turned towards each other, and huddled on the couch. When Bobby got them into the other room, he took a deep breath.

"How are they handlin' it?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Gabe was quiet the whole way back- so I don't know… They've both been… different."

"Cas got his wing zeroed in on, but other than that there wasn't much damage. It just got bent the wrong way and stuff."

Bobby nodded, "Maybe they shouldn't go on hunts anymore- or for a while…"

For once, both of the Winchesters agreed that they should make Gabe and Castiel wait a while before they were in the field again- if they wanted to be after that mess. Dean took Castiel up to his room, seeing how the angel held onto him and was closer than he usually got. He wasn't this clingy since he and Sam first got him and Gabriel from Sarah. In the end, the raven-haired boy was eyeing Dean from his bed, blue eyes wide underneath his dark lashes.

"What's botherin' you two? You've been all quiet after the graveyard and stuff."

"It's just-" Castiel's voice broke, something happening more often now that made Dean shudder a little, "Gabriel and I were not expecting for those spirits to be so… angry. We thought death was a peaceful process."

Dean sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Sorry to break it to you Cas, but death is never an easy business. Sure, it's a cold and sad thing- but it's a natural part of life or something but it's gotta happen. Sometimes, people don't want to go, or it's violent, or something like their bodies being disturbed that makes them all wound up like a ticking time bomb.. Hell- Sam and I have almost died several times ourselves, and each time is just as terrifying as the first and leaves us a little pissed."

Castiel grabbed onto Dean's shirt, "Dean, please don't die on me… I don't want you to die. Promise?"

"I'll try my best, but-" Dean looked away from the pleading blue orbs, "you know I can't live forever right?"

"I'm an angel Dean, I can surely visit your soul in heaven when I am full grown. Which- hopefully- by the point your true time comes I'll be able to travel there."

Dean smiled, "So you're saying you're going to visit me in heaven?"

Castiel nodded, rubbing the plaid shirt between his fingers that were longer than they were yesterday, "Yes, I am."

"Thanks Cas."

"You're welcome Dean."

This time Dean didn't shudder at the small voice crack.

Sam was downstairs with Gabriel, who was currently fuming at anything he could find something on- and that meant everything. Sure, by now Dean would tell him to shut the fuck up and Bobby would be painting a sigil on the wall to send him away- but Sam was renowned for his patience and tolerance. It's only when a lamp flew his way that it gave a little.

"Hey!" Sam spat, "Gabriel! What the hell?!"

The small angel stopped immediately, eyeing the plastic (which Bobby was grateful was invented and angel-tantrum proof) lamp as it lay on the floor beside Sam, the scuff mark on the wall inches from his head, "Sam I-"

"That's enough, Gabriel!" Sam scrunched his fingers at the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I understand if tonight was a little too much or stressful- the terrifying part the most- but you have to stop letting your anger and temper get so ahold of you. The other day Bobby told me you sent a spoon flying his way."

"It was only a damn spoon…" The angel mumbled, kicking at the floor.

Sam shook his head, already given up on Gabe's new found love for cursing (he blamed Dean secretly), "Thank your Father it was- because it could have been a knife or something else. How angry would you be in the end if you had accidently stabbed Bobby or something- or killed him because you were throwing a fit?"

Gabriel bit his lower lip, "Not very- Sammy I'm so sorry… it's just I don't like hearing all these angels in my head sometimes- I wanna be like you- human…"

"Gabe…" he noticed the lowering of his wings, something the growing angel did whenever he was depressed, "I like you the way you are, and you should too. Being human isn't all perfect qualities and happy moments. In fact, I think the only differences between us are the connections to heaven and wings. Plus- the whole aging thing…"

"You really think so?"

"I do."

Gabriel smiled, a rare feat (mostly by Sam) barely accomplished since they received him Sarah's, "Thanks Sammy. That helped. I think I'm going to try and be calmer now."

Sam chuckled, "You're welcome, Gabriel. Just remember, it's okay if you slip and fall, because I'll be there to catch you."

The angel grinned, jumping into his bed and falling asleep.

This was going to be an interesting few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's Note: _**

**Sorry about the chapter being so short and not much, but I had to include some things and the age change in Castiel + Gabriel. Plus show a little of how their actions/words/thoughts are changing. **

**It should be soon. :D**

**Hopefully school + homework won't get too in the way and I'll be able to update again soon with a better chapter or something- but it's just how life goes sometimes. :T**

**Anyways, ENJOY!~**

* * *

"Cas!"

The angel was at least eighteen now. His face was more defined, having lost most of his baby fat, and replaced with definition and jawlines. His body was lean, and his black hair swooped unevenly all around his head in a bed-patterned way- no matter how much he tried to fix it. There was a bit of black stubble on his face and neck, but Dean told him that was normal. His wings were well above his head now, and he could barely even open them up and stretch them in his room. The best thing was, Castiel could fly for almost a whole day- and had even perfected hiding his wings. Which he did most of the time considering their size.

He wrapped his tan trenchcoat (a present from Dean) around himself as he padded awkwardly into the kitchen. The hunter he had grown fond of in the past week flipped an egg in a pan, "Would you like anything?"

"I'd like an omelette."

"That's not what you usually eat." Dean said, raising a brow.

Castiel swallowed, "I guess I am acquiring the taste for them."

Dean chuckled, making Castiel's wings ruffle on the inside of his back, "Alright whatever you want dude."

Gabriel came in, his speckled wings ducking under the doorway. He took a while to hide his wings in the morning, and it showed. He hadn't gotten much taller, Castiel looming over him by an inch- which Gabriel hated considering he considered himself older. However, his hair was around Sam's length now, and a slight bit of peach fuzz (it was so light in color) peppered his face.

"Is Sam back yet?" He yawned, taking a piece of toast and popping it into his mouth.

"No." Dean grimaced at the lost piece of toast, "He should be in an hour or so."

Gabe nodded to himself, "Wake me up when he comes back. I'll be in my room."

Dean chuckled again, Castiel snapping back to the ringing, quickly tucking in the few escaped feathers, "I swear he's in love with him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Dude-" Dean's green eyes made Castiel bite his tongue, "Gabe practically revolves around him. He sleeps when he sleeps, eats when he eats- his wings even raise like he's got a nine inch dick or something."

Castiel swallowed his orange juice wrong at the word dick, "I'm sure it's just nothing."

Dean shook his head, "I don't think so. It's like- whenever Sam laughs or smiles, I noticed that Gabe's wings tend to, I dunno-" he used his hand for an example, fingers spreading like feathers, "do this."

"Maybe he's just stretching them."

"Do you do that, Cas? The whole, wing thing?"

Castiel bit his lower lip, a new habit he was forming around Dean, "I uh- I don't think I do. I guess it's more of a subconscious action. Besides, I have my wings sheathed most of the time."

Dean slid an omelette onto a plate, passing it to Cas and leaning on the counter, "Why do you hide your wings most of the time?"

"Mostly because they're too big and bump into things."

"What's the other reason?"

"Well…" Castiel took a bite of out his food, "it's because they sometimes get a mind of their own when they're out."

Dean chuckled, "Do they try and make you fly off like Mary Poppins?"

"No," Castiel tilts his head, "I am unsure as to who Mary Poppins is. Do I know her?"

There's an all out laughing fit that escapes the hunter, his arm wrapped around his stomach and eyes closed as he laughs. The sound makes Castiel's wings nearly fly out of their sheathe, "Dude- this is- priceless!"

"Are you okay Dean, you look like you're in pain…"

This only furthered on the laughter, streaming tears on Dean's cheeks, "God Cas- you're too pure for your own good."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a start." Dean huffed, hands on his knees.

It was a weird morning. Gabriel didn't appear outside of his room till Sam came back, the Impala pulling up to find an excited angel in front of it. In fact, Gabriel became so happy he took Sam into the air with him. Dean couldn't stop laughing at them, and Castiel just rubbed his arm awkwardly while watching and stealing glances at Dean.

Castiel also remained silent as Dean wrapped an arm around his back and held him by the shoulder, or that his wings nearly fell out right there. Instead, he only smiled and watched as Gabriel put Sam down on the ground. He looked like he was about to pass out or something from flying- which didn't matter because Gabe noticed and flew him to his room. Dean couldn't stop laughing for an hour straight.

"Dean, are you sure you're okay? You've been saying your stomach hurts."

Dean was still laughing into a pillow, his face lifting up and red as tears streamed down his face, "It's just- oh my God that was funny!"

"I don't understand what my Father has to do with this."

Dean just lost it more.

Castiel really had to get his wings under control next to Dean. He really did.

Sam was inside of his room, trying to ignore the cackling from his brother downstairs and Gabriel's eyes on his back. The hunter just ran a hand through his hair and threw cold water on his face. The angel sat on the bed in the room next door, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the back of Sam's head if it held the answer to the whole universe.

"Gabe… What did we decide when I talked to you about the flying and staring thing?"

"That I shouldn't do it. It makes you uncomfortable- but I don't understand Sammy! Flying isn't too bad and I don't look at you-"

Sam's sigh made Gabriel stop, the angel downcast and bereft of any motivation to argue with Sam as the hunter spoke, "Gabe, the whole flying thing isn't bad it's just- I wasn't made to fly and it shows. I want to be able to walk when I want. If I need or want you to give me a lift I'll ask or something. There's no need for you to just snatch me up as soon as I get out of the car."

Gabriel pouted, "I thought you liked flying."

"I won't like it when I'm thrown up in the air out of nowhere. I am human, remember."

"Maybe that's the problem…."

Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Excuse me?"

The angel glared at the floorboards, "It's just- you and Dean- why are you human Sammy, why can't you be an angel?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"It would just make things easier, you know… I don't expect you to understand- it's an angel related matter."

The hunter just scoffed, "Alright then, I'll leave you to your heavenly devices. Next time, don't jump on me as soon as I'm out of the car- give me a warning."

There was only silence from the mattress.


	5. Chapter 5

****Author's Note: _**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short- but nevertheless it is here now.**

**This one's pretty much about Gabe and Cas crushing over the Winchesters like they always do and swooning. Also, BALTHAZAR APPEARS!**

**You're welcome I guess.**

**Smut shall be soon. I promise. Like next chapter I believe.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, ENJOY!~**

* * *

"Dean, are you noticing something weird with Gabe and Cas?"

The eldest Winchester tilted his head up, "What do you mean?"

"It's just-" Sam leaned in to his brother's ear, "they're acting differently and stuff…"

"Is this about the whole stunted growth thing? Dude, they already explained that they were done with the whole several inches overnight bullshit."

Sam rolled his eyes, one of his famous bitch-faces appearing, "I know that it's- you've noticed the wing thing, haven't you? The whole laundry thing too?"

Dean quirked a brow, "What about the wings? I already asked Cas and he said it was nothing or somethin'... But what does my laundry have to do with this?"

"I dunno, they just flex them around us or spread the feathers apart and stuff like that… and Cas is taking your laundry and doing it for you- out of nowhere- and Gabe is building forts with mine. I've lost count at the number of how many I dismantled."

Dean had noticed that some of his shirts had gone missing, or his jeans would wind up clean and in the drawer the next day. They oddly smelled a little like Cas, and once he even found a black feather in his jacket one day. To the hunter, he thought that Cas was just trying to be nice and repay him for all the stuff he'd done by the very few ways he could- but now, with Sam bringing up some valid points, Dean wasn't so sure. He just bit the inside of his mouth and looked at his younger brother with a newfound confusion.

"What do we do, dude. We don't even know angel behavior."

"Then let's find one so they can tell us."

Dean gaped at Sam, "Are you telling me we're going to summon one?!"

The youngest Winchester nodded, his mouth in a set line, "It would be best. Angels know how angels act. Besides, Cas and Gabe can't remember much or won't tell us the truth- obviously. Gabriel always tells me to stop asking questions when he starts becoming Captain Shirtking of my clothes."

"Captain Shirtking?"

"His title-" Sam held his hands up defensively, "not mine."

"Anyways," Dean huffed, "how are we going to get ourselves an angel to talk to? Other than Cas and Gabe we've never met one- let alone know how to make them meet us up for some Angel 101. This seems impossible."

Sam smiled now, pulling an old book from Bobby's wall, "Not entirely. This book mentions how to get an angels attention. If we really wanted to go far- we need some type of special oil to light- but before you ask it's on the other side of the planet and you and I can't fake passports."

The hunter snorted, "Alright, so we don't have to oil on our side- big deal. Get down to how to get their feathery asses up here pronto."

"Well," Sam flipped open the book, dust coming off in little specks as he flipped the pages and read from the old text, "it says here angels can hear prayers. Almost every single one- mostly including their Father or just a prayer in general. If we want to send- let's say- a private message, it'd have to include the angel's name in some language called Enochian."

"Sounds easy enough."

Sam gave his brother a look, "I'm afraid it isn't exactly."

"What's the damn catch…" Dean groaned.

He watched as Sam read the words above his finger, "'However, an angel may not always answer prayers sent directly to them.' Seems like we're going to have to chance it."

Dean pushed his hands further in his jacket's pockets, pulling out one of Castiel's soft feathers, "When don't we risk it? Anyways- does it say something about reliable angels or something?"

"Nope," the hunter sighed, "we're just going to have to find an angel that'll listen and answer us."

It was a several hour search through hundred year old books for any sign of angels that Dean and Sam might call upon. They'd find one, pray in their head- nothing. In the end, they were down to one angel, named Balthazar. He seemed interesting enough, so the Winchesters sent their pleading prayer.

"Hello boys!"

Sam and Dean whipped around, a man standing behind them. He looked at least late-thirties and had a bit of an accent, his short hair being pushed up by his raised eyebrows. The angel's smile was not easy to miss, his gray wings adjusting on his back while he stared at them.

"What may I assist you with?"

"It's uh-..." Sam rubbed his neck, "We have met two other angels, and we're kinda confused as to what they're doing…"

Dean swallowed nervously, "They've been doing some type of flexing or something with their wings around us- and taking our clothes and building forts or just cleaning them. Do you know what the hell is going on?"

Balthazar laughed, "Humans, so naive to the mating processes of heaven's creations! This is way too good to miss!"

"Wait! Mating process?!" Dean gaped.

"Yes, all angels have them. It's after they come of age and they find a potential mate for themselves. The whole wing thing- it's to impress you. It could be subconscious but it's still there. Clothes are more around the nesting area though…"

The youngest Winchester ran a hand through his hair, "Nesting? …"

Balthazar sighed but continued, "Nesting is just taking your clothes- which is a main asset in scents- and marking them. Technically marking you. I can smell the traces on you two now."

"Marking?" Sam tilted his head, confused as to Balthazar's words.

"Something tells me you still don't understand..."

Dean nodded, "You're damn right we don't!"

The angel before them quirked a brow to Dean's hostility, "If you're going to talk to me like that then you can figure this out on your own, Winchesters."

"Look," Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Dean and I are just very confused as to what's going on... We only met them three weeks ago. Now they're trying to mate with us!"

Balthazar shrugged, his wings going up with his shoulders, "Things happen boys- you should know that by now, surely. Just because Castiel and Gabriel chose you two to be their bond mates doesn't mean your lives are over. Though some would enjoy it if that were true."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean looked a little taken aback, "We're not bad people."

"To monsters and such you are. Last time I checked you were hunters, they don't take too kindly to you murdering them."

Sam sighed, "Balthazar, what are we supposed to do about this whole mate ordeal thing?"

The angel smiled slightly, "Nothing you can do will really stop them. Angels are stubborn bastards, let me tell you now. Castiel and Gabriel will not stop doing their little imprinting on you- because once an angel starts this it will end in three ways."

"What are they?"

"One, is death- and knowing you two and your last name, death really doesn't affect you. The second, is that they will lose interest in you. This will only happen after at least several hundred years of stubbornness, but since you're human you don't have the ability to reach that amount of mileage. The third and final way, which you might not like, is letting them take you as their mates."

Dean gave a look of hopelessness to his brother, both understanding their options were limited to none. Just the Winchester luck to be stuck with odds like these...

Balthazar chuckled, smiling as he clapped his hands together once in finality, "Well- I'm off boys! You two can get your little relationship crisis out of the way soon. I'm pretty positive on what you are both gonna choose."

With that, the angel was gone with a flutter of wings in seconds. The Winchesters sighed, taking another long drag of their bottles of beer.

Seriously- just their luck...


	6. Chapter 6

****Author's Note: _**

**WARNING: SEXUAL ACTIVITES IN THIS CH.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner- my Internet wont allow my laptop to connect anymore so I'm having to use my iPod as a shitty last resort. Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors- it's like 12:30am on Sunday and I'm fucking exhausted.**

**I have you the smut as promised, so there you go. It's only Destiel but I plan on giving Gabriel and Sam a chapter of what when on between them. I just really wanted to have focus on the couplings fun times instead of back in forth bullshit.**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Dean and Sam were in the living room of Bobby's still, drinking out of at least their fifth or six bottle. They were sure their breaths stunk of it and that Cas and Gabe wouldn't be too happy about it. They always got onto them for drinking even a drop of alcohol. It seems however, that the angels could deal with it for just this once- considering.

"Why are you drinking?" Gabe was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"Can we- can we talk in private?" Sam asked, gripping the neck of his beer tighter.

The angel nodded, Dean watching them as they exited the room. As if on cue, Castiel walked in, blue orbs narrowing at the offending bottle in Dean's fingers, "Why are you drinking that?"

"Cas, we need to talk..." the hunter placed his hands on his thighs, "I know what you're doing."

"What I'm doing?"

Dean swallowed nervously, "Apparently you've been courting me?"

The angel stiffened, eyes widening, "What makes you think that?"

Dean stood up, walking over to Castiel, who was backing up into the wall, "Cas... You want me to be your mate?"

"I- ..." Castiel's voice cracked, "I do..."

Dean nodded, "Why didn't you just tell me Cas?"

"I didn't know how to ask- I was sure humans have a different way for acquiring mates-"

Dean pushed Castiel up to the wall, his arms to the sides of the angel's head. Dean could feel the quickened breaths on his face, blue trying to take in every small detail of this moment.

"Dean..."

"What Cas? Suddenly getting cold feet?"

Instantly Dean had his back to the wall, raven wings spreading out and towering over the both of them. Castiel's calm despotion seemed to disappear, along with his iris as his pupils overtook them. A low growl rose in his throat.

"You're mine Dean..."

The angel went to the crook of Dean's neck, using his tongue and licking a line from his collarbone to his jaw. Behind Castiel, his wings fluffed out and surrounded Dean as fingers went under cloth.

"Damn Cas.." The hunter's voice was breathy, "Never guessed you were much of a possessive angel..."

"I am whenever something like you comes my way, now shut your mouth before I do it for you."

Dean chuckled, "Kinky Cas-"

The angel's lips pressed against Dean's with force, fingers pinching the taught skin on Dean's side making him jump. In response, the hunter grabbed a handful of feathers, the touch making Castiel jolt against him.

"Like that, huh?"

Dean runs against the grain, quickly regaining control of Cas as the angels moans with the fingertips against his black wings.

"Dean again- please..." He gasps.

The hunter smirks, tracing the outlines of the flight muscles on Castiel's wings, his skin heating and flustering with each pass of Dean's nimble fingers. He's shaking against him, mewling and bucking with Dean's name of his lips as each breath and moan leaves him. Dean would be lying if he said he didn't find it perfectly erotic.

"Your so gorgeous like this Cas- should have done this sooner without Balthazar telling me-"

In seconds, Dean's back was against the wall again, a deep growl impregnating the silence in his ears and rumbling in Castiel's chest. His blue is gone completely now, all black and staring straight into Dean as if he could see his soul, "Another angel was around you?"

Dean swallowed, arousal tickling his spine as he sees how possessive his sweet little Castiel truly is, "Sam and I summoned him to figure out why you and Gabriel we're acting this way toward us."

Castiel doesn't reply, only growling more and picking Dean up and carrying him up the stairs with blinding speed.

"What are you doing?!" Dean yelps, flailing around as Bobby's house blurs around him.

"Taking you somewhere else. Bobby would not be too happy with me if I bend you over and take you for myself on his desk."

The statement makes Dean almost choke on air. He feels the mattress underneath his back and his clothes flying off of his body in moments. Castiel is above him, straddling his hips and spreading his raven wings a over again. Dean's turned on again in seconds.

He watches as Cas lowers his head, eyes staring into Dean's as his sees the pink tongue escape those chapped looking lips he adores. Dean grabs tufts of the angel's hair, mouth agape and a moan escaping with the sensation of Cas' hot and wet tongue dragging on his pulsing skin. He bucks, gasping Castiel over and over as the angel tastes him and memorizes every square inch of Dean's body.

Castiel notices how close Dean is, can sense it in his quickened breaths and flexing muscles. Plus, he's heard Dean jerk off before- he knows by heart how long he lasts and what gets him there. He eases off, going to Dean's neck and nipping at the pulsing point, purring as it quickens underneath his teeth.

"Cas-" Dean tries to manage not losing it all right then and there, "please."

Before Cas can do anything, he feels Dean's rough grasp on his wings, gasping aloud at how heated the touch is. Soon, Dean is working him up, rubbing along and against the black grain, murmuring things in the angel's ear that makes him shudder.

"Dean..."

The hunter chuckles, green eyes half-lidded as he takes one of the feathers and puts it in his mouth. Castiel moaned so loud he was sure his Father heard it, the combination of Dean's heat and saliva as he sucked a little and rubbed with his tongue.

"Fuck!" Cas cries, grasping into Dean's shoulders hard enough to bruise.

Castiel knows they won't last longer like this- that he can't. He pushes Dean back down, using a finger and making the hunter below squirm and throw his head back against the pillow. After a few minutes of Dean moaning and Cas getting him ready, he adds another finger to be safe. Dean tries to grab his wings again, but the angel knows better and flexes the out of his reach. If anyone is going to be getting off from the other, it would be Dean Winchester.

He growls, asserting the utter control he has over Dean currently, pushing the hunter into the mattress and sinking in. It takes a few moments however, Dean squirming beneath him and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Castiel hisses, the pressure and sensation of Dean making him push forward with his hips, connecting his mouth with his soon-to-be mate. The angel sucks, feeling the rusty salt on his tongue and sliding down his throat- he can taste the excitement, the arousal- can taste Dean.

"Cas!" Dean gasps, body shaking and clenching, muscles tightening and his breath catching in his throat.

Castiel knows it's time- he can feel it for God's sake. He uses his grace, latching onto Dean's soul, pulling it in a claiming it as his own. Dean cries out, spine arching off the bed and Castiel's name called out from his blood-stained lips, the angel losing himself at the sound alone.

They're there for a moment. Thinking about what in the world they had just done.

"If you tell anyone I bottomed-" Dean's voice was rough from sex and Castiel purred from its sound, "I'll fucking kill you."

He only chuckles.


	7. Chapter 7

****Author's Note: _**

**ITS FINISHED.  
GAHHH!**

**Anyways, this was kinda fun to write- and if the last chapter seems a little lacking to you, then I apologize. Destiel is just easier to write for me I hope you understand. (:**

**So this is finished now- hoped you enjoyed the weird ass ride! :D**

**Sad thing is I already have 2 new fics brewing and they're both HUGE. Especially one I'm working on where I kind of created my own verse- but hey, what happens happens. **

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Gabriel watched as Sam walked outside awkwardly, rubbing a hand through his hair like he always did whenever something was bothering him, "Gabe uh- Dean and I know what you and Cas are doing…"

"What? The whole courting your mate thing? I'm surprised it took you two this long to figure it out- especially you Sammy."

He furrowed his brows, "Gabe- that's not the point of this-"

"Point? I want to have sex with you- that's the point."

"That's rather straight forward."

"That's what you'll being saying later."

Sam almost swallowed wrong on air, coughing and turning a rather bright shade of red.

The angel laughed, "Oh come on Sammy- it's not bad! Being mated to an angel isn't going through hell, mind my pun. It's just what _comes naturally _ to you."

Sam groaned, "Please tell me that your last sentence was not a pun either."

"Old habits die_ hard, _ Sammy."

"Another one!?"

Gabriel shrugged, "That one was on you, not me dude."

The hunter just rubbed his temples, fending off a headache from all the sexual puns Gabriel was making. He just tried and hoped that he could get the conversation in the right direction. He walked over to the angel, noting that he was still doing the whole towering wing raise and just set a hand on his shoulder.

"This is serious, Gabe." Sam sighs, "You're courting me, because you want to- have sex with me… That's- okay, Gabriel. I just, I wanted to know why you just didn't come telling me straight away or something instead of us having to summon Balthazar to-"

"You summoned him?! Out of all the angels- you summoned him!? They guy can't even watch _Titanic_ without wanting to smite himself!"

Sam shrugged, "He was the only one who seemed to answer us-"

Before Sam could say anymore, Gabriel pushed him against one of the wrecks and growled, "You say that but all you have to do is even think about me and I'll answer. I can smell his fucking putrid scent all over you…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam challenged.

"For you it might be."

Sam smiled, seeing how Gabriel was feisty for being several feet shorter than him. Instead, he opened his speckled wings, surrounding Sam and opening them up to a luscious hotel room. From the looks of it, Sam guessed it was a honeymoon suite.

"Rose petals?"

Gabriel just threw him to the bed, snapping his fingers and Sam's clothes disappearing in seconds. The hunter was startled at first, but as he saw the hungry look in Gabe's eyes grow to starvation he guessed he could be okay with it. He felt the fingers first, tracing his bones and the curve of his muscles. Gabe was studying him like some type of erotic experiment.

"Gabe-"

He found the angel's lips pressed against his, biting and pulling on the flesh and a growl rising in his throat. Sam bit back, sucking a little on the bottom lip and causing Gabriel to shudder. He seemed to want complete control over Sam, but the hunter wasn't going to have a single bit of it. He read that an angel's feathers are extremely sensitive, he grabbed a handful of feathers in his fingers. Gabriel gasped and folded like a house of cards.

"Not so fast," Sam chuckles darkly as Gabe looks completely thrown off by the assertiveness coming from Sam, "if anyone is going to top someone- it's going to be."

Gabriel pouts, "But Sammy I-"

"_Am always in control._" Sam mocks.

The angel just starts to open his mouth to make a snarky reply when a gasp escapes instead, Sam using the wings to his advantage. He runs his fingers through the feathers and breathing on them. Below him, Gabe squirms, arching his back and moaning Sam's name with a breathy, broken voice. Sam decides he loves how wrecked he's getting.

"Did you really think you could come in here and expect me to go quietly?"

Gabriel gasps, "Something like that…"

"Well I'm a Winchester," Sam goes underneath Gabriel's waistline, pushing in one single finger, "and we don't go down easily."

Gabe nearly loses it then, Sam slowly getting him ready for the real thing, working him in several directions and making the angel shudder. The whole time, he's still touching his wings and kissing his mouth and neck and Gabe swears he won't last any longer and he needs it now.

Sam pushes in, both of them moaning in unison to the sensation and holding onto each other. Soon, Sam moves, Gabe raising his hips to each thrust and chanting his mate on and to keep going. Sam's fingers never leave the ruffled feathers, Gabriel's nails carving deep red tracks into the hunter's back.

They both know what's happening, how close they really are. Gabe and Sam's eyes meet, and they push their lips together as Sam pushes as far as Gabe's body will allow- and that seals it. They shuddering, crying out in unison as the pent-up chemicals burst through their veins. It's heated, slow, and dammit if they can see in five minutes it would be surprising.

"Gabe-" Sam tries to say, his voice giving out and his form falling onto his in an exhausted heap.

"It's okay Sammy, I know…"

The angel rubs his fingers through his mate's hair.

Sure, it's not what he initially planned on- but Gabriel was always open for change, especially if it was with Sam Winchester.


End file.
